You'll Be In My Heart
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: After a day of chasing Sonic and losing him, Amy finds herself lost in the Msytic Ruins. She finds something that will change her life, and it requires most of her attention but it also puts her in danger and she'll do everything to protect it while Sonic will do everything to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

**You'll Be In My Heart **

**A/N: Hey guys this story was sort of inspired by the Tarzan film and a song that Phil Colin's sang in it, it's such a lovely song makes me tear up every time I hear it. The story won't be exactly like the film incase your wondering. Hope you guy's enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH **

**Chapter 1**

The sound of branches and plants breaking filled the area known as the Mystic Ruins, as a pair of feet trampled over them while sometimes tripping. A groan escaped the owner of the feet as she tripped over yet another branch sticking out the ground. Picking herself up the female continued on. The female was none other than the hedgehog known as Amy Rose, her head turned towards the sky and with an even louder groan than before she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"This is hopeless I'll never get outta here before dark!" Amy sighed, the skies were turning gray and she swore that she felt a spot of rain, "oh perfect it's raining, this is the last time I follow Sonic in here I always do seem to lose him in here!" The pink hedgehog huffed, she continued on and used her arms for warmth as a cold wind had just drifted in.

She paused suddenly in her walking, the rain was now coming down fast and heavy so she had to find a suitable place to wait it out as she getting soaked. Her emerald eyes rested on a tree that had a cave like hole at the bottom, it was not too far away from her and it was just big enough for her to fit inside. After climbing inside she huddled herself together to try to at least get a little warmer.

Once she was warm enough she found herself drifting off to sleep, her eyes felt heavy so she just let them close and she slept for a while. Amy woke up to find that the rain had stopped and it was now very dark, but the light off the moon did give at least some light for her to see. But while having this it did make her rather jumpy and nervous as shadows would appear all over the place.

"Hm, maybe I should just stay here tonight, no point in getting lost out there in the dark. It's just to bad I'm no longer tired, so this is gonna be a long night," Amy sighed but she gasped when she heard a twig snap close by. Nothing appeared so she sighed in relief and settled back down hoping to get back to sleep.

Suddenly her soft pink ears perked up at a strange sound coming from the tree's just ahead of her. "What is that?" She questioned. Feeling rather curious she got up but hesitated slightly about leaving but after hearing another twig snap she yelped and ran towards the tree's.

Amy caught her breath after stopping half way through and realised she was closer to the sound. It was getting louder and louder. "Hm, that sounds just like a..." the pink hedgehog suddenly stopped in her walking with a gasp escaping her lips, at what she found.

At the bottom of a tree in front of her something was moving about in a blanket. Cautiously she approached the blanket and carefully picked it up and drop the blanket back down on the poor creature under it. Amy picked it back up and awed at the sight before her. A hedgehog infant with a pair of sparkling jade eyes stared back up at her "a baby? W-what would a baby be doing out here?" Her eyes went wide as the baby started to cry.

Amy gasped and quickly picked it up and cradled it in her arms while wrapping the blanket around it, "hey it's okay don't cry I'm hear, shhhh," the baby had settled down and was now reaching it's arms out towards Amy, she smiled as the infant giggled up at her. "Why would someone just leave a little cutie like you out here all alone?" She questioned to herself while looking down at the baby. The child cocked it's head to the side like a puppy would as Amy stared down at it.

More twig snaps made the pink hedgehog's attention turn away from the baby. Holding the child closer to her, Amy frowned after having enough of not knowing who or what this was that causing the twigs to snap. "I don't know who or what you are but you'd better come out and show yourself!"

Her own emerald eyes landed on a pair of glowing red ones in shadow's of the tree's. They emeraged forward and whoever they belonged to was covered in a cloak with only their eyes as the only thing showing. Amy gasped in fright as the figure moved forward.

"I suggest that you hand over that baby to me!" Said the claoked figure in a deep voice, so Amy could not make out who it was.

"No way!" She replied.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be!" It warned.

Amy growled and stepped back away from the figure, the figure stepped closer with it's arms out. As it made one more step the Amy made a run for it back through the same tree's as before with the cloaked figure just right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**You'll Be In My Heart **

**Chapter 2**

**Amy's POV**

My feet were starting to hurt real bad the more I ran, but I just can't give up. Whoever it was that was chasing me, is still after this little cutie. I hugged the little hedgehog close to my chest and made sure she was securely wrapped in those blankets don't want her getting cold. She didn't cry once, while I was running normally I would just fight them off, but I can't risk losing, or let this little one get hurt. I'd never forgive myself if I did.

It was really hard to see and the light off the moon didn't help very much. Glancing over my shoulder I saw that he was still after me and he was catching up pretty fast. When I glanced back in front of me, my eyes went wide eye when I realised I was coming up towards a dead end, "oh, no!" I came to a stop and began to panic.

My breathing was heavy as I slowly turned round and he'd finally caught up he skidded to a halt just in front of me. "Nowhere run, you could save yourself a whole Lotta trouble now by handing over that baby to me. This is your last chance before I use force!" He said darkly.

I glared at him as the baby started crying again, "who are you anyway?!" I growled.

He chuckled "know one you need to concern yourself with, that is if you give me that baby if not you will learn to fear me!"

"Well, I won't be giving her to you if you want her, you'll have to get past me!" I gently sat the baby down behind me and made sure she was comfortable, before turning back to him and flicking my right hand which made my hammer appear. He laughed even more but that only made me angry.

"Are you being serious? That hammer of your's won't help you!"

I gripped my hammer tight he shrugged and his hand began glowing now this got me worried, some ball of energy came hurdling towards me and I managed to whack it away and he easily dodged it. He lit up another one and this time it hit me "Ahhhh!" I clutched my chest it hurt really bad.

"I can stop now you know," He said with another ball of energy lit in his hands.

"Even if you do, I'm still not giving the baby to you!"

He growled and released the ball of energy and I managed to dodge it but he kepted shooting more and now and then I did get hit, one time I was able to hit him with his own attack. After I hit him he just disappeared for some reason, "huh, where'd he go?" I scanned the tree's incase he was going to pull a sneak attack but nothing came which got me a little confused.

The little hedgehog had started crying again so I turned my attention round to her and picked her up, "there, there he's gone now it's okay now...I hope," I sighed while I rocked her back and forth and she seemed to calm down. I decided to try to get out even though I was pretty exhausted and a bit beat up. I didn't wanna stay in there any longer, I finally made it out and found myself near Tails workshop.

The sun was starting to rise in the sky and I could vaguely see Sonic lying on top of Tails roof. I could feel my closing and I couldn't keep them open any longer. I collapsed out of exhaustion and the last thing I saw was Sonic standing over me.

**Sonic's POV**

Oh man is this great or what? I grinned with excitement as I raced through the Mystic Ruins. I always love running through here, it's such a challenge to avoid all the tree's and branches and of course a certain pink hedgehog who chases me all the time.

I just hope she hasn't followed me all the way in here cause it is pretty easy to get lost. I'm sure I saw her give up half way in. I spent most of the day in there before I returned to the workshop and spotted Tails working on the X Tornado outside the workshop on the run way.

"Hey Tails buddy whatcha doing?"

"Oh hey Sonic, just updating the weapons on the X Tornado it'll give us more fire power the next time we fight Eggman," Tails explained as he flew doing from the cockpit.

"Surely there can't be anything more you can add to that plane?" I questioned with a chuckle he's always working on that thing.

Tails grinned, "nope there's a lotta thing's I can still add to it, I just haven't thought about it yet."

I shrugged and let him finish what he was doing, I decided to relax on the roof. I guess I fell asleep cause when I woke up the sun was just coming up I didn't mean to sleep that long "heh guess I needed it," My eyes drifted towards the sky and then fell upon the edge of the forest of the Mystic Ruins.

Something pink caught my eye, squinting my eyes a bit more I could make out someone moving wait was that...Amy? I hope she wasn't in there all night. I decided to check it out. The closer I got I released it was Amy, my eyes went wide she looked hurt and she was holding something but I couldn't make out what it was.

As I approached her she collapsed and I caught her in my arms, I was annoyed with myself for running I should have known she would have gotten lost. My ears perked up at the sound of a soft whimper I gently turned Amy round in arms and saw that she was carrying something in a blanket and it was moving.

I removed the blanket a little and what I found shocked me a lot. A pair emerald-green eyes stared back up at me "it's a...a baby," where in the world did Amy get a baby? It couldn't be hers, could it? No that impossible, okay I gotta calm down here, I carried her bridle style while making sure the baby wouldn't fall luckily I didn't have far to run since I was only going to Tails workshop.


	3. Chapter 3

**You'll Be In My Heart **

**Chapter 3**

**Sonic's POV**

I brought Amy to the workshop and Tails was pretty shocked to see her, I placed her on his couch and he fixed her up. I clasped my hands over my ears since the baby hadn't stopped crying since I picked her from Amy's arms and placed her down on a soft pillow. "Tails, pleeeeease tell you know what to do with babies?!" I asked in desperation.

Tails didn't seem as bothered by the babies crying as much as I was, "heh, sorry Sonic I'm not sure how to handle a baby, maybe we should call Vanilla she should know what to do."

I light up at that idea, "great idea!"

I quickly called Vanilla and Cream answered I explained everything and the two rabbits had come over. Tails greeted them at the door, "hello Vanilla, Cream thanks for coming."

Cream looked worried "oh no problem Tails, but where's Amy is she okay?"

"She should be okay but she hasn't woken up yet," Tails stood aside and allowed the two rabbits inside, they saw Sonic sitting on a one seater next to Amy with his hands still over his ears.

"Hello, Sonic dear!" Greeted Vanilla.

"Uh, heh hey Vanilla and Cream," I replied when I saw the two rabbits, my head was really starting to hurt.

"Hi Sonic!" Said Cream.

Vanilla smiled at me then turned to the baby who was still crying, "aw well aren't you just the cutest little baby hedgehog that I've ever seen," she said as she picked the infant up and placed her in her arms, the baby had stopped crying for a few minutes as Vanilla rocked her back and forth I kinda got a better look at the baby she was cute and something was bugging me she looked a lot like Amy she had pink fur but it was a little darker and she had emerald-green eyes, "there, there now no need to cry little one," Vanilla cooed.

I sighed in relief as I brought me hands down from my ears, "thanks, Vanilla you're a life saver!"

Just as I said that the baby started to cry again, Vanilla eyes opened wide in surprise "oh dear! Calm down little one it's okay...Ohhhhhh I'm afraid Amy might be the only one to stop her crying, tell me Sonic was the baby crying, when you found Amy?" Vanilla asked as she glanced at me.

I thought back to when I found her, "uh, come to think of it, no she wasn't."

Vanilla nodded "I'm afraid that this little one will think that Amy's it's mother."

My eyes went wide in shock "Amy...a mom?"

Suddenly I heard groaning sounds coming from Amy and she was starting to wake up, Cream rushed to her side as she saw her best friend starting to sit up, "uhhhh...What, where am I?"

"Oh Amy thank goodness your okay, don't worry you're at Tails workshop," Cream said while comforting her.

Amy had now had her eyes fully open and I was glad to see that she was alright, but I also wanted to know how she got in that state and who attacked her? "Oh, no where's the baby?!" She shot off the couch in a panic and surprising me with her speed as she pushed past me.

She sighed in relief when she spotted but the baby with Vanilla, but she was still crying Vanilla placed the child gently in her arms, "Amy dear I'm afraid, this little one only prefers you."

I couldn't believe it, the baby stopped crying as soon as she was placed it in Amy's arms, she actually giggled up at Amy. "There there I'm here," she stretched her arms up at Amy. I watched Amy rocking the infant back and forth.

I thought it was it pretty cute, I was smiling at the site, "Vanilla could you please give me advice on how to look after a baby?" Amy asked the taller rabbit who seemed surprised.

"But Amy dear, shouldn't you return the baby to its mother?"

"Well yeah I was going to, but the baby was left all alone in the Mystic Ruins and someone in a dark black cloak with red eyes was after it, so I've gotta protect her!" Amy looked determined.

Vanilla shot a worried glance but smiled, "ok Amy dear, but I must warn you being a mother is a lot of work that takes patience and care and of course a lot of love," the mother rabbit explained as she placed a hand on Creams head. Cream hugged her mum and she hugged back. My head was starting to hurt with all the things that Vanilla was telling Amy, so I decided to go for a run.

"Since you ladies are talking baby talk, I'm gonna head for a run catch ya guys later!" I called and was out the door in a flash. I raced through the Mystic Ruins since I was kinda hoping that I'd find the cloaked person that attacked Amy, but to my disappointment and anger I found nothing. Soon I just settled for relaxing in my favourite spot and I guess I fell asleep after that.

xxXXxx

**Amy's POV **

I was so surprised to hear about all the things that's needed to look after a baby, I mean I knew it was a lot of work but I didn't think they would need so much stuff, after listening to Vanilla me and Cream headed straight to the mall since I didn't have any of it. I bought things that were cheap, since the baby isn't actually mine and I would have to return her when I found her mother eventually. Which really does make me wonder where is her mother? And why did she abandon her in the Mystic Ruins?

We soon arrived at my house and Cream kindly helped me carry all that stuff inside to where I placed it in the living room, "whew, thanks for your help Cream I really appreciate it!"

"No problem Amy, you can always count on me to help!"

I smiled at her and I was grateful that the baby hadn't cried once throughout our shopping trip. I bought one of those little carry cots so as soon as we got home she was placed inside and was sound asleep. Aw she was just so cute, I though as I gushed over her, "miss Amy are you going to name her?" Cream asked.

I thought for a moment "hm, well I think I should, I don't want to keep calling her baby all the time, even though she is one, but I'd rather call her by a name and since we don't know her real name I guess I'll have to give her one but what?"

After at least half an hour of thinking I finally came up with something "hm, I know how about Jade?"

I heard a giggle coming from the cot looks like she was awake again, "I think she likes that name Amy."

I nodded and picked her up "okay then that's what I'll call you!"

It was starting to get dark so Cream headed home not long after we had decided on the name, I'd just got little Jade to go to sleep when I heard a bang come from my door, my eyes never left Jade as I my way to the door and hesitantly opened it up only to find the cloaked person standing at my door.


End file.
